Tales of a Little Sister!
by Rainbow R
Summary: What little sisters do in there free time. HOLD OFF OF LITTLE SISTER OC'S FOR A WHILE and big daddies,
1. You little sister OC

I'm sorry!

I'm SOOOO sorry!

This was the first story I ever posted.

But I didn't write anything.

So I'm sorry to anyone who clicked on this and was disapointed.

if anyone was. he-he.

OKAY WELL HERE WE GO ON THE IMPORTANT CRAP!

IM ACCEPTING LITTLE SISTER OC'S (I think thats what they are called, you know character's you make.)

I'LL ACCEPT MOSTLY ALL! END THEM BY REVIEW IT MAKES IT EASY AND SORRY FOR MY ANNOYING CAPITOLS.

Here are some of the things you'LL need to fill out; What do they look like (hair style,hair color,dress,dress color,skin,etc.) Whats their name, is there a certain reson behind or somthing idk. Personallity What type of big daddy do they have (no subject delta please) Do they hace some kind of memory or someting that makes them different from other little sister's. Anything extra gose here :) 


	2. Chapter 1: Andrea

**sorry! It took me forever to write this I just wasn't in the mood.**

**But now I'm gonna write before I get super behind!**

**Okay so this little sister was sent in by**** andreaweskeredfield!:**

**Name- Andrea Natalia Drake Appearance- Blue dress with black trimming, Brown hair, White History/Bio- Extremely sweet and 'innocent' and loves sushi for some reason. She lost her family to splicers and is terrified of splicers for that. Big Daddy- Elite Rosie she named Ms. Bubbles cause it's actually a girl Big Daddy. Age- 7**

**I'll try to write it close to what you put!  
**

**Sorry if i disappoint! Oh wait yeah andreaweskeredfield if you could like update some on your bioshock stay alive that would be awesome because it is like one of my favorite fanfic's of all time. :)**

**

* * *

**

The little sister starting to hum a song she made up as she colored her vent. She drew a picture of her and Ms. Bubbles, her "she" big daddy, and her in her favorite dress. It was a non-fluffy dark blue dress with black trimming. She loved her dress even though it was ripped and blood stained, it was her favorite dress.

"Ms. Bubbles! Ms. Bubbles I think heard something!' she said in a panicked voice.

She was terrified of splicer's. They were ugly and mutated and killed her family. The sad thing is it's one of the things she could remember before sisterhood;

her mom had just left because Andrea had eaten all the sushi and wouldn't stop crying for them to forgive her. Her mom was going to get some more anyway she had said to her.

Her dad went with her mom forcing Andrea to be dragged along. Not that she mind she liked walking around looking at the fishes and looking around the grand city of rapture. Her dad had suggested a short cut and her mother had listen to him.

Not that her dad knew it could and would cause their death. They were walking in a dark place and being afraid of the dark as she was, she knew it was a bad idea. She held on the her mom's hand tightly.

"It's okay Andrea Honey, there's nothing to be afraid of." Her mom had said to her.

But she still knew it was a bad idea and she was right. Her dad was ahead of them, so when he screamed he mom had dropped her hand and ran to see what had happened. Andrea slipped in to a dark cornering sobbing quietly not knowing what to do.

She heard he mom scream to and this awful laugh. The splicer who killed her parent's had walked right by the pile of boxes she was hiding behind. She had been scared out of her mind. She had held her breath.

"No ADAM worthless piles of..." He had mumbled walking away.

That was all she could remember but she stilled had nightmares about it. She tried to not think about it and get into her drawings. She had just gotten back from gathering a few minutes and wasn't ready to go to dream time.

So Ms. bubbles was watching over her while she drew. Their wasn't much to watch for since her vent wasn't out in the open and easy to find. Plus Ms. Bubbles wasn't easy to follow too. Andrea finished with her drawings.

They were just random pictures of little girls with yellow eyes and poorly drawn stars. She slowly got up and put her hands on her hips and put her head up high as she admired her work.

Then her stomached roared loudly. She put her hands on her stomach and looked at Ms. Bubbles.

"Ms. Bubbles my tummy says I'm hungry, can we go get some sushi?" Andrea asked sweetly.

Ms. Bubbles just groaned and nodded. It sounded more female than the other protector's (aka big daddy's). Andrea just simled and played with the black trimming of her dress waiting for Ms. Bubbles to lead the way.

Ms. Bubbles had picked her up so she could have a Mommy back ride. She rode like that half the way watching yelling at the baddie's. She didn't like the bad angels or the baddies they were so creepy and bad. Ms. Bubbles had set her down.

"Is it safe to walk mommy?" she said sweetly.

Ms. Bubbles just gave a groan and began to stomp away.

"Wait for me mommy! I can't do it alone!" Andrea said scared about the sounds she heard.

She ran to Ms. Bubbles and hugged her leg.

"Can we get some sushi mommy?" Andrea asked.

She always said mommy when she asked fo things or was about to. Ms. Bubbles groaned knowing this wasn't going to be easy and nodded her head. Ms. Bubbles turned around to were the path leading to the sushi shop was.

"Are we almost there Ms. Bubbles.?" Andrea said sometime later.

Ms. Bubbles only groaned and nodded his head yes. They were standing right in front of the sushi shop where Ms. Bubbles usually had took her on these day's were they had so much free time.

"Hmm I can smell it. I think." Andrea said.

She wanted to run ahead but she was afraid so she let Ms. Bubbles go first, no one could beat Ms. Bubbles. She held on to Ms. Bubbles leg looking around the shop for her meal.

Then she spotted a cap nit or what people store sushi in and ran to it. She opened it up and found what she wanted. She ran back to Ms. Bubbles and held it out to Ms. Bubbles watching her cook it with her fire fingers.

She slowly took a hold of the sushi. It wasn't hot because Ms. Bubbles had waited a few minutes before she had handed it to Andrea. Andrea slowly dug into her prize loving every taste of it.

**That's what could of happened but there some may things that makes in impossible.**

**1. Who said they had a sushi shop.**

**2. There will probably would be no food left in there.**

**3. A elite Rosie doesn't have that fire shit.**

**And many more things I forgot. This is what really happened:**

"Are we almost there Ms. Bubbles.?" Andrea said sometime later.

Ms. Bubbles only groaned and nodded his head yes. They were standing right infront of the sushi shop where Ms. Bubbles usually had took her on these day's were they had some much free time.

"Hmm I can smell it. I think." Andrea said.

She wanted to run ahead but she was afraid so she let Ms. Bubbles go first, no one could beat Ms. Bubbles. She held on to Ms. Bubbles leg looking around the shop for her meal.

Then she spotted a cap nit or what people store sushi in and ran to it. She opened it up and didn't find what she wanted. She ran back to Ms. Bubbles. Ms. Bubbles new Andrea was going to freak out so she went to a corner watching.

"I WANT SUSHI! I WANT IT! I WANT IT NOW!" Andrea yelled as she pick up some red thing and threw it.

It exploded causing fire to go every where not that Andrea cared she was to far in her fit to care.

"YOU SAID WE COULD GET SUSHI MS. BUBBLES YOU LIED!" Andrea yelled.

Then an unlucky splicer came in the room. Of course he thought he was lucky seeing a little sister by herself. He was to busy with his gay ego to pay attention to the little sister's fit.

"GIMME THE ADAM YOU BRAT!" He yelled.

"NOT NOW!" Andrea yelled sticking her needle into the splicer's stomached, pretty much killing him since he can survive with Adam loss or something like that.

That's how Andrea got over her pointless fear of splicer's.

The end.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted, but that's what you got so deal.**


	3. Chapter 2: Zane

**Hey I'm back with another one! Yay! any ways I'm going to be sending these in faster okay? Okay! And STOP SENDING IN OC'S AT THE MOMENT PLEASE! I NEED TO CATCH UP!**

**This is from ****bittersweet-endings-2214**

**Name: Zane. Hair: Light brown, long, straight. Dress: Bioshock 2 Little Sister**  
**dress, purple, with many splotches of blood and ADAM of varying sizes. Bow:**  
**Large and puffy, pink, torn. Skin: VERY pale, nearly as white as a sheet of**  
**paper. Height: 4' 9". Weight: 82.3 lbs. Age: 11. Personality: Very**  
**hyperactive, acts more like an 8 year old than an 11 year old. Can get VERY**  
**violent at times. Tends to run off gathering without a Big Daddy. Likes:**  
**Gambling, shiny things, fighting, outsmarting/betting with splicers,**  
**wandering, Sander Cohen's music/art. Dislikes: Losing, socks, people from the**  
**surface, boredom. Physical traits: Red scar in shape of X on right eye, teeth**  
**sharper than the best carving knives, chunk missing from left leg (has skin,**  
**but piece is missing, looks as if she was born with it). Big Daddy: Like most**  
**Sisters, she goes back and forth between multiple Daddies. Details: When**  
**Suchong finished the operation for putting the sea-slug in, Zane's body didn't**  
**know how to react, so her brain exerted itself to become used to the change to**  
**the point where Zane went out of her mind, which is why she now has**  
**Schizophrenia. Zane is an amazing artist, mostly because she loved to draw**  
**when she was a normal little girl. She is extremely intelligent, and can**  
**outsmart most splicers. Though she is clever and agile, and awe-inspiringly**  
**strong for her small stature, she cannot handle most tasks that involve**  
**mending, lifting, throwing, or anything that is generally time consuming. This**  
**is probably because of the severity of her mental condition.**

* * *

"My name is Zane. I am a very intelligent, perfectly sane, normal person. OH WHO I'M KIDDING I'M INSANE!"

Zane randomly sticks out her tongueand shakes her head wildly while her big daddy watched wondering why he got stuck with her today. Zane isn't your normal little sister. In fact no one could stand her when she first became one.

Zane had light and brown hair it was long and straight. Her dress was right above her knee's and was fluffy and purple it was ripped and had bloody spots on it. She also had a large pink fluffy torn bow on top of her head and was very pale. Her teeth were sharp and pointy and can be used of a knife.

She had a red scar in shape of X on her right eye and a chunk missing from left leg, it has skin but a piece is missing. It's as if she was born with by the way it looks. She is 11 and is very hyperactive and can be very violent, and has Schizophrenia.

"I'm bored! Make it fun Sir Bubbles make it fun!" Zane complained for like the 105th time.

The big daddy groaned and pointed to the vent. He hoped that she would just get into the vent. He had a hard time with the gather because she had kept wandering off while he fought the Splicer's off.

"I don't fit anymore I'm to big!" Zane lied, "I wanna play!"

The big daddy just stood there pointing at the vent. Zane being the evil genius she was knew that if she ran off her big daddy would follow her. She thought it over for about five minutes till she decided. She skipped over to the big daddy.

"Tag your it!" she taped the big daddy and ran off laughing like a mad man.

"MUHAHAHA" She laughed but then coughed and tripped and fell.

Then she saw some splicers standing there. Oh no boredom there, Zane thought as she raced over the her newest victim's. She ran over to them with her Toy/Needle just in case they got any ideas. She stopped in front of them. They gave a menacing smiles.

"Lookie here Little goody to shoes lost her tin man." An scary looking Female splicer said.

"Wow you pretty!" Zane said with an evil look on her face.

"What?" The female splicer said looking surprised.

"Yeah your pretty, pretty ugly!" Zane said and started laughing like a mad man again.

"You won't be looking to pretty after we're done with you cupcake!" A male splicer said in the female splicer's defence.

"I'm gonna call you," Zane said pointing at the female, "Ugly one."

"And you," She said pointing to the male, "Ugly two!" She began to laugh.

"Let's just finish this one off, I could use some ADAM and she has no big daddy!" The male said stepping towards her looking rather annoyed.

He should of had done that now. He had showed Zane that she's affecting him and the female and they have challenged her. Zane is brave and smart and isn't afraid to stand her ground and fight. She also isn't one to give up.

"Whoa, hold up there Ugly two. Let's have a little fun with this, lets make a bet." Zane suggested with a smirk.

The female splicer smiled and said "Now were talking and this better be a good bet too."

Zane smiled she had them right were she wanted them.

"Okay I bet you," Zane quickly scanned the splicer's Items. "50 bucks each and that pipe your holding that and that shiny necklace that you couldn't last five minutes in battle with me!" Zane said.

They splicer's laughed. Yeah laugh now Zane thought, little did they know that her big daddy just around the cornnor and she was a smart and skilled fighter for her age. Yes Zane was very clever and agile, and awe-inspiringly strong but she doesn't like to do any thing that is time consuming.

"Deal." the female splicer said biting her lip trying not to laugh.

"That's what I thought." Zane said smirking.

Zane got herself ready for battle while Ugly one and Ugly two just stood trying not to laugh at her. They weren't trying hard enough though because the kept cracking up. Zane was getting angry and no one likes an angry Zane. Zane held up five fingers and slowly put them down one by one. When she got to the finally finger she yelled

"GO!"

and the battle began. Ugly one ran in first swinging her pipe low too low. Zane easily jumped over her pipe and swiftly jambed her needle into the splicers neck pushing down or her thing so it would suck the ADAM out. Zane could only do one at a time.

Even a nit wit like Ugly two could see that. He charged at her angry at her for getting her tea mate. Hence on the mate part he he. He fumbled with his gun as her got it and pointed it to her head. Smirking her said;

"Any last words cupcake?"

Zane was not a least bit afraid in fact she had to control herself so she wouldn't laugh. She just looked Ugly two in the eye and said

"Actually no but I do have this." Zane.

Ugly two looked confuse for a moment till he realized what she was going to do when she inhaled deeply. He realized a moment to late. Zane screamed as loud as she could. It could have blown up some ones ear drums that's how loud it was.

In fact It did blow up Ugly two's ear drums. His hands went up to his ears and her clenched her fist and screamed from the pain. Well while his clenched his fist he shot him self in the head. Zane smiled as her big daddy came charging in confused as he saw Zane covered in blood holding up her ADAM needle that was holding up a female splicer and a male dead on the ground.

He would have scratched his head if he wasn't metal. The daddy simply chose to ignore it and he went over to tag his little sister. He groaned in victory as her tagged her. Zane smiled and that smiled turned into a smirk quickly.

"Wow Sr Bubbles your fast, but guess what?" Zane ran up to her big daddy and tagged him. "Tag your it and no tag backs!" Zane screamed as she ran away.


	4. Chapter 3: Grace

**sorry about the little sister Oc hold off I'm just trying to ctach up real fast.**

**okay this on is for Scorpion 123456 **

**The little sisters name is Grace(she cant remember the rest of it). She has long black hair, a black dress with blue and pink flowers all over it, regular pale skin and glowing orange eyes. She is happy most of the time, but can be a bit of a drama queen. Her big daddy is a Lancer(from the Minerva's Den dlc for bioshock 2), whos name is Subject G45. Hes a newer daddy, and makes a mistake here and there. He also dislikes being called Mr. Bubbles. Also, Grace has a great fear of rubber ducks, so G45 has to constantly be on duck patrol sadly!  
**

* * *

Grace began to play with her long black hair as she waited for the doctor's to get her Mr. Bubbles for her. Grace looked around with her new eyes they gave her. Everything was so bright so touchable, It was perfect but two things were wrong.

Her Mr. Bubbles was missing and the brightness hurt her of course after about one or two minutes she got used to the brightness. She actually turned out to like the brightness. Everything was golden and plush. But were was her golden daddy?

All the other little girls in this room walked out with one and they walked out hour's ago. They all had pretty dresses but grace's by far was the prettiest, it fluffed out at the ends and was black with pink and blue flower's over it. Well Grace kept telling her self it was the prettiest.

The doctor's were very nice to her, but they had caused her so much pain to make her happy though. In the end it was worth it to Grace. The doctors had gave her the best things out of all the little sister too the best toy, the best dress, and the best daddy grace kept telling herself this also.

She knew she would have the best daddy she knew it, they save the best for last! Grace start to think about what her daddy would look like. Her would be all golden and would be nice and love her. He better love her and be nice to her if he knew what was good for him.

In case you didn't know when Grace is happy she barley acts like a Drama queen but when mad well If Step sister's were a more bitchy then their names would be Grace. Expect Grace it cute and pretty instead of ugly. It's only when she is mad Thank god for that.

Grace began to grow bored. She was now playing with her new toy, pretending she was gathering angels. She also skipped in a circle dancing with her so called angel's. Grace wished Mr. Bubbles would get here soon.

Suddenly the door came opened. Grace's head perked up to see who it was. It was Dr. Tenenbaum, she smiled at the little sister we know as Grace. Grace knew she was faking but she smiled back. Tenenbaum motion for her to follow as she walk threw the door. Grace skipped behind her looking around. The place was so bright and plush just like the last room.

"You sit there." Tenenbaum said softly.

"Where else am I going to sit? Aren't you suppose to be I don't know, S M A R T?" Grace said and with a flip of her hair she went and sat down.

"If only you really knew what your sitting on." Tenenbaum muttered as she walked away.

Tenenbaum never came back, but some other people did and they took her in a room. They said her daddy was there. Grace walked slowly looking around for Rubber ducks, usually when a line of good things happen something bad happens.

Grace jumped at a bright yellow colour she saw in the other room. She thought it was a rubber duck and didn't want to go in. But they doctors kept pushing her forward. She was about to cry out loud and kick them in _places.** 0_o**_

"No no no!" Grace said as they pushed her forward.

They were at the door now and Grace was scared to death looking at the bright yellow that was glowing in the next room. They pushed in the room not to gently. She looked up to see golden ARMOR. (listen do I really have to explain what her looks like I'm not in the MOOD! WAHH)

He had a Golden helmet, it had to lines over the porthole where he looked out of. He had a breathing tank (I think that was what it was anyways) connected to his back and it had handles connected to it that connected to his helmet for air. I think. He had on this gray clothing crap. And had long and big Golden boots.

It looked pretty wicked, but with my details being suckie as they are you should just look up the picture instead of making me waste words. Yeah.

Grace looked at him and knew he was different than all the other daddies that the other girls walked out with. Graced liked that now she had the best daddy and dress and toy and bow and she could go on forever. She looked up at the daddy and smiled.

"Mr. Bubbles!" She cried out in joy.

Mr. Bubbles just groaned and nodded his head no.

"Whats wrong Mr. Bubbles?" Grace asked her smiled faded just a little.

The big daddy groaned annoyed, and it was easy to tell too. But Grace didn't see it. Poor Grace.

"Mr. Bubbles?" She asked confused.

The big daddy groan once again and nodded his head no. Like I said again.

"Daddy?" Grace asked.

Now he just groan of approval and nodded his head yes.

Okay Blah blah blah. Now there out in the open looking for angels and ducks. ( )_( )?

"Hurry Daddy the angels are waiting for our kisses!" Grace said skipping a head of our poor little friend G24.

Well I guess he isn't little, I mean he's gotta weigh about like alot. He dose look like the tinniest big daddy though. Well from what I have seen, lets just say he's big daddy little. If this was a movie It would stop at my little talking and I would colour things with a rainbow marker.

Yes rainbows, skittles too.

Subject G24 walked slowly behind. He walked withs his legs very far about, I don't even know why he would walk like that. Oh yeah because he wasn't used to walkng like this. He knew how to protect the little sister but he had to do so any weird things along the way.

Yeah, They found a rubber duck actually a whole room full of ducks. Aw that poor Subject G24.

FLASH BACK! (I'm sorry if I'm talking to much, I might rewrite it later, I'm running on coffee here.)

Grace skipped forward enjoying herself, she loved her job as a gather. It was so fun for her. She liked how all the men and lady's would rush towards to as she did her job and her daddy would have to fight them back.

She skipped herself into some random room and screamed. Her big daddy came running in to kill the source of the problem. He looked around at the room there was no one in the room at all. It was fairly kept too. All that was in the room was a collection of rubber ducks.

"DADDY HELP! THERE SO YELLOW AND SMALL IS UNNATURAL! MONSTER'S DADDY!" Grace yelled.

She was running in circles having a spasm attacking screaming things like

"DUCK DUCK GOOSE! NO NO NO!"

"DUCKS DUCKS **DUCKS!"**

Subject G24 but his hands up to where his ear would be. It looked as if Grace was giving him a headache. So he started shooting random things. He must have hit something explosive because the whole room exploded. They flew back and hit the wall from the in packof the explosion.

"Oh look daddy, Adams near!" Grace said and she skipped off the the angel, leaving an confused Subject G24 behind.


	5. Chapter 4: Judith

BANG

BANG

BANG!

"Is it time already Mr.B?" An innocent sister asked an elite bouncer.

Of course we all know that he only groaned in response but somehow that Little sister and many other are still dumb to ask. The sister was about to but her feet out but then she heard a rustling sound. That rustling sound was getting closer. This sister and many other little sisters knew what this rustling was. And when they heard this rustling it was time for them to get the hell out of the way.

But of course this little sister had slow sluggish reactions and was pushed out of the vent. She fell to the ground probably breaking her leg, leaving a confused big daddy standing there looking around with his light thingie red. This poor big daddy had no clue what was going on. It has happened before, Oh who am I kidding it happens every time a big daddy goes to this vent. It's not like they have memories or anything.

Glowing eyes looked out of the vent, making sure it was her daddy even though the other little sister gave it away saying 'Is it time already Mr.B?' But she still looked because she felt like it. When she made sure it was a big daddy otherwise known as Mr. Bubbles she smiled and giggled.

She popped her little head brunette head out of the vent and smiled at Mr. Bubbles. When her didn't respond right away to help her down she frowned. She turned around she her feet could come out first, like normal sisters do of course she was no normal sister.

Yup that's right she's Judith McAdams the little sister how can't stay clean or go a day without catching on fire from playing in oil! All the other sisters know her, which is rare with sister's since they don't see much of each other. Well Judith sees more little sister's than others because she is known to always push them out of the vents and get them killed when they don't get in the back in the vent fast enough.

Anyways back to her getting out of the vent. Of course when she put her feet first the big daddy manually helped her down from the vent. When her feet touched the ground she looked at the little sister who fell.

"Shouldn't you get back in the vent, Mr. B doesn't want to play with you right now." She said neither mean or nicely.

But little did you know the the random unimportant to this story little sister's leg had broke from the fall and had healed the wrong way so now she can't walk. Poor random unimportant to this story little sister she can't get in the vent. Maybe if she plays dead she won't die. Ha ha nah the kid's screwed.

The little sister just looked up shocked "M-Mr. Bubbles was going to play with me." She said.

"No he's not."

"Yes he is." The sister tried again.

"No he is not."

Yeah he is."

"NO HE IS NOT!" Judith screamed.

The big daddy ignored the unimportant little sister and picked up Judith and began walking away. Judith smiled with victory and mentally cheered that Mr. Bubbles had chose her and not the other girl. In her eye's Mr. Bubbles loved her best.

"You can put me down now Mr.B." Judith said sweetly to the big daddy.

Judith was as you could say, was at peace. She love the constant clicks and clacks of the machines and the metallic taste in the air. She took a deeps breath and sighed. She could almost see the figure of a man holding her hand now showing her the machines.

Who that man was she didn't know, she always thought of him a man the of the past, an angel with out its beautiful wings.

Judith smiled lovingly at her big daddy. "Let's fine some Angels daddy! Angels daddy! ANGELS!" she screamed and ran off to find some angels.

Little did Judith know that a trail of oil was right in frontof her. So what happens you ask? Well she slides across the room barely standing on two feet. Yeah sadly she didn't do a penguin slide, oh the looks on the splicers if They would have saw that. She slid till she bumped something hard and metal.

She looked up to see a big daddy-same type as hers-with another little sister! Le-gasp? Could this be?

"Who's that ?" The evil little sister asked.

"NO HE IS NOT YOUR MR. BUBBLES! GO AWAY HE CHOSE ME!"

The little sister didn't even know what to say she was this shock. That shock was soon replace with anger. A burning rage that happens when little sister's are told the Mr. Bubbles didn't want them anymore while they were in the middle gathering. The little sister scowled and then yelled at Judith

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MR. BUBBLES DOESN'T EVEN LIKE I DON'T SEE HIM FOLLOWING YOU AROUND!".

Wrong move little kid wrong move.

Judith ran and shoved the little sister to the ground. The little girl screamed but the big daddy was do confused to do anything. Judith kicked the Little sister in the stomach and repeatably stabbed the little sister with her gathers needle. The little sister was smart and ran out off glowing yellow.

Unfortunately she ran into a bomb and exploded painting the rooms with body parts and blood.

Judith just stood there in awe as rose pedals flew every where landing on her and her Mr. Bubbles. She smiled happy that the mean sister was finally gone and she could be by herself.

Suddenly the ground shook and there was a big long moan. Judith turned around to see a her original big daddy or in her eyes another daddy that looked like hers.

So what did she do?

She just giggled and said "Two daddies? Now that's just silly!"


End file.
